Silver Rose
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: The breach has been recovered from for about a week now, and everyone has returned to their old lives. That is, until a new team, Team ATHR, is accepted to Beacon, with a leader who has a deadly secret his own team doesn't even know. Rated for language, blood, and death in later chapters. RubyxOC, other pairing to be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys don't hate me for this(why would you?), but I felt it's about time I gave a certain single character an OC to be with.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, with whom I am not afflaited.**

** Ruby's POV**

It was a regular Saturday, save for Zwei sleeping beside Blake. _That'll be a rude awakening,_ I silently laughed. Seeing that no one was up and I was wide awake, I decided to see if breakfast was open yet.

On the way out, I caught Ren and Nora just as they were leaving their team's room. "Hey, guys," I greeted. "Are you off to breakfast, too?"

Nora nodded extatically. "Uh-huh! We always get up early for breakfast!"

"She woke me up an hour early and wanted to see if breakfast was being served yet," Ren corrected.

We walked down toward the dining hall, with Nora telling me all about a crazy dream she had had. "-then the Ursa swiped a paw at me and cleaved me clean in half! I thought it was the end, then Ren came in-"

"Ah, Ruby, Ren, Nora." We turned to see Ozpin walking toward us with a group of four following him. "I was wondering if you could take our new team on a tour of the school."

Ren was confused. "But I thought you couldn't join after the first semester."

"This new team is a...special case." He motioned for the team to step forward. "This is Team ATHR. Team leader Arian Silver..."

The sliver haired boy at the front smiled confidently. "Hey," he said directly to me. The scar going down his face from his right eye to the left corner seemed to be in a bad position for a smile, yet it didn't seem to bother him.

"...Tris Range..." The orange haired girl with glasses nervously raised a hand in greeting. "...Hugh Brown..." The large brunette stood with his arms crossed, simply turning his head to acknowledge us. "...and Reyna Azul." The girl with blue hair smiled goofily. "I'll leave them to you." Ozpin turned and walked away.

I smiled at them. "Well, I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. These are Ren and Nora from Team JNPR. Where should we go first?"

Arian put his arms up behind his neck. "Why don't you decide, Red?"

**Ren's POV**

The way he responded told me he was most likely a major playboy, but I decided not to mention it. Ruby led the way down the halls, showing them the different classrooms that she actually knew of. I fell back to talk to Hugh.

"Your leader seems to be a bit...confident."

He chuckled. "That's putting it lightly. He sees a cute girl, he makes it his duty to seduce her. Says when he finds one who can resist him, then he'll actually get real." I wasn't surprised; Arian had seemed to be working off a script.

"Well, you should warn him that Ruby isn't his best choice." He looked at me questioningly. "She's two years younger than the rest of us."

Hugh was unfazed. "Even better. Arian got moved up, too, but only by a year. It's been a little wierd seeing him go after older girls." I nodded, understanding his point.

"How crazy would it be if he actually liked Ruby?" We both jumped to the side as Nora suddenly appeared between us. "She doesn't seem that socially active, so she might resist him without even realizing it."

"Nora," I sighed, "what did I say about spying on me?" She moved away giggling.

Hugh recovered pretty quickly from Nora's...wierdness. "Well, that was unexpected." He looked back up at Ruby. "Quick question, does she realize she's still in her pajamas?"

I shook my head. "No, but I really don't think it matters. She was fine when all the first years had to sleep in the main hall together." He nodded that he understood and tuned back into the tour.

We reached the end at the dormitories and she showed them to the room they had claimed to be assigned to. "If you need anything else, just ask," Ruby stated. They filed in to the room and the girls immediately started decorating.

Hugh thanked her for the tour just before being dragged away by Reyna to help hang a sheet in the middle of the room to seperate the two opposite genders. Arian grinned at Ruby. "Thanks. I'll see you when I see you." He winked and walked into the room.

As we walked back to our dormatories, Ruby started commenting on the newcomers. "They seemed really nice, but I didn't really see anything too different about them. Why do you think Ozpin called them a special case?"

I considered the possibilities. "Perhaps their Semblences are what differentiates them. Hugh seemed like he might have a strength-based Semblence, but Arian, Tris, and Reyna were difficult to read." I looked for anything that might point toward their abilities, but saw no indications, as their weapons were nowhere to be seen.

"Speaking of Arian," Ruby continued, "don't you think he seemed a little too friendly?"

I had hoped that she would overlook that. "Maybe he's just excited about his first day at Beacon." She nodded, thankfully being naïve enough to believe me.

"Well, I'll see you guys at breakfast." She walked back into the RWBY dorm.

**Arian's POV**

I lay on my bed, thinking about whether or not Ruby was worth the effort. She seemed like oneof thoseeasy girls, but I usually ruled them out after the first day.

"Arian," Hugh interrupted my thoughts. "You should really stop. You always choose the girls you know can get. You're not looking for the right girl, you're just being a d-"

I held up a hand. "I see your point. And I saw it last time. And the time before that. Face it, I can't stop even if I wanted to." I heard the air slice and opened my eyes to find Hugh's axe at my neck. "You know that won't work. Look, since I know this'll turn into an endless fight otherwise, I'll cut you a deal. If Ruby doesn't pass, then I'll stop."

He withdrew his weapon. "Knowing you, that's the most I'll get. Fine, but let her down easy this time." I nodded.

Reyna waved for attention. "Hey, A, what's this?" She pulled out a white mask with a fanged hinged jaw and six eyes holes from my bag. A Grimm mask.

Silver shot from under my sleeve and grabbed the mask away from her. "I told you not to look through my stuff!" I growled. I put it under my bed, then winced as my scar throbbed with pain.

**Ruby's POV**

I entered our room and found Yang and Weiss trying to get Blake down from the ceiling, where she was hanging from by her claws. "Hey, sis," Yang greeted. "She didn't respond well to waking up next to Zwei." The dog barked up at our Faunus friend.

Weiss looked me over disapprovingly. "Were you out for almost an hour in your pajamas?" I looked down at myself. "That reminds me. Where the heck were you?"

"Ozpin had me, Ren, and Nora give some new kids a tour. A new team called Team ATHR." She waited for more info. "I don't really know much besides their names; Arian Silver, Tris Range, Hugh Brown, and Reyna Azul. That's all I know." Blake's claws finally slipped out and she crashed down onto the others. I waited a second for them to get up. "So, I guess I'll see you at breakfast." I started to walk out, them remembered I still hadn't changed. "As soon as I get dressed."

**Hugh's POV**

That same night, I waited until everyone was asleep, then got up and made my way around Reyna's mess to Arian's bed. I retrieved the Grimm mask from underneath it and inspected it closely. I couldn't identify the material it was made from, and the design seemed too perfect for a person to make. I check the inside and nearly threw up. Black flesh was stuck to the inside, connected by dead nerves. I wasn't holding a crappy cosplay; this was a trophy. A genuine Grimm mask, taken right off a Grimm's face. I looked at our sleeping leader. "What are you hiding, Arian?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's POV**

It was the day after Team ATHR had started at Beacon, and I could already tell that they weren't adjusting well. Hugh was always being avoided for his size, Reyna was sort of the Nora of their group, but not people didn't seem to like having two, Tris was always too quiet and people avoided her because they thought she was creepy, and Arian was apparently marked as "Pick on this guy for no reason," although having no reason gave them very little ammo. The only people who didn't act like this to them were the teachers, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR.

Another thing that I noticed was that Hugh seemed like he was suspicious of Arian. He would look over at him every few minutes like he no longer trusted him. Ren had asked about it at breakfast, but he had been very vague, saying that he had found a reason not to trust him. I didn't know what that reason was, but I decided we should let them work it out for now.

On to the present, I was in Professor Oobleck's class with the others, half-listening, when Weiss suddenly asked an almost random question. "Professor, you know how you've asked almost everyone here why they wanted to be a Huntsman or Huntress?"

The prrofessor was a little exasperated. "Highly off topic, but yes, Miss Schnee."

"I was just wondering why you haven't asked that of Team ATHR."

He stood silent for a seccond, then scratched his head. "Hmm, I guess it just slipped my mind. How about it, ATHR?"

Reyna started."I just wanted to be an awsome bad a-"

Hugh cut her off. "I came to make my family proud, like my father did."

It took a bit of encouragement, but Tris eventually went next. "My family is going through a tough time, and I hoped being a Huntress would help."

After she had shared, everyone turned to their leader. Arian looked around, uncharacteristically hesitant. He relented, though. "My reason is more... specific than the others." He looked down at the desk, seeming to have a dark flashback. "My village is to the northeast, just outside the kingdom, so it has almost no protection from the creatures of Grimm. Four in particular; the four that proved that Grimm breed and can develope their brains to our level. The Mimics." A chill went up my spine; the Mimics were a terrifying subspecies of Grimm that had human intelligence and could change change their physical appearance, albeit always keeping the mask. The two offspring of the older ones had been killed almost ten years ago, but that still left their parents. "My uncle is the only one who can keep them from breaking through the walls he and I built after he killed the younger two, while the parents grieved. But he's getting old, and we can't just hold them back forever." He clenched his fist. "I'm training to be a Huntsman to become strong enough to finish them once and for all." His layed-back attitude was far out the window, replaced by burning, beastial rage.

The professor tried to calm him before we had a situation occur. "Please, Arian, calm yourself. I promise, by the time you graduate from this school, you'll be powerful enough to defeat your adversaries. But for now, I'm sure your uncle can-'

"He's seventy-eight."

Our teacher stopped himself. "Well, let's just hope for the best."

Arian's confession had shaken everyone to the core. One man taking on two shape-shifting Grimm with human intelect? There was no way he'd survive. By the next class, Ms. Goodwitch's, the whole school knew.

I, however, wasn't going to call him out just yet. Not before I saw what he could do on the battlefield. Luckly, today was a sparring day.

Ms. Goodwitch looked around the class, deciding on who to choose. I caught her eyes and made it clear that I wanted- no, needed- to go. "Ruby Rose, you can go first. Choose your opponent."

"Arian Silver," I said without a second thought. He looked up in surprise, and I made eye contact, making sure he knew I had to see him in action.

We stepped into the arena and readied ourselves. I unfolded my scythe, while two seemingly ordinary silver swords slid from under his sleeves and into his hands. He crouched, swords gripped tightly in his hands. Ms. Goodwitch raised a hand. "Start!"

He lunged at me, his blades making contact with my scythe faster than what I originally thought was possible with metal that sturdy. _Speed?_ I wondered, trying to deduce his Semblence. He flipped over my head while I was recovering and slashed both swords across my back, lowering my Aura meter greatly. I spun around and retaliated with a swipe across his chest. His meter decreased, but he still held the lead. He slashed again with one sword, which I caught with my scythe and prepared to hit him with a hard punch, but his other sword flipped forward suddenly and a tube appeared in it, making it resemble a long-barreled gun. It fired, hitting me in the forehead with a silver bullet and knocking me back. I was close to losing and I still hadn't figured out his Semblence! I had to step it up.

He flipped his gun back to a sword, and I saw a perfect chance as he did so. I dug my scythe blade into the floor and started firing a barrage of bullets at him, catching him off guard. Nearly all met their marks, causing his meter to fall below mine. He gritted his teeth and lunged once I was out of ammo. He swung his swords each in an arc toward my, but I caught them with my scythe at the perfect time and ripped them from his grip and into the air. He fell back, one hand on the ground to steady himself, but completely helpless. I looked at the screen and figured that a few slashes would get him into the red, and I would win. I slashed in an arc, right toward his open mid-section, then-

CLANG! A third blade had blocked my attack, surprising me, but the source was what scared me. His right leg was completely gone, replaced by a thick silver blade. He kicked upward knocking me back. "Thanks a lot. Now I'll have to explain my Semblence." he said in mock annoyance. His swords flew back to him, pulled by extremely thin wires that only now glinted in the light. They melted and retreated into his skin before a silver broadsword ripped through his shirt and into his now also silver hands. Make that a completely silver body. "Shape-shifting," he announced. "Still think I can't take the Mimics?" He looked himself over, then seemed to decide that he'd overdone it and retracted the silver covering his body. He gripped the sword with both hands and raised it so that the blade was almost touching his cheek.

**Arian's POV**

I rushed at her with this new weapon, looking at the meter to be sure she'd survive my intentions. Taking advantage of her having to re-evaluate the situation, I thrust the blade right toward her face. And right through it.

My eyes widened in horror as my sword stabbed right through her face, and the once roaring room went silent. I withdrew the sword and dropped to my knees to catch her. "Wh-what happ-?!" Her body suddenly vanishd into rose petals and I felt a sharp edge hook around my torso. I was lifted off my knees as Ruby started spinning me around with her scythe.

**Ruby's POV**

I spun around as fast as I could, rose petals flying off my body as I boosted myself with my Semblence. I kept catching glimpses of his meter, falling quickly until it finally hit red and an alarm sounded. I stopped and let him fly into the wall, nearly breaking through.

"Th-the match goes to Ruby," Goodwitch stated, awe-struck.

My team and Team JNPR ran over and hoisted me up into the air, but I immediately jumped down and ran to check on Arian. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He tried to push himself up, but suddenly blood started to drip from his face, quickly growing into a stream. "Hey, he needs help!" I flipped him over onto his back, and was terrified to see his scar completely torn open. More rips had even branched off of it, horrificly claiming his left eye. His other eye was still open, but clouded over. He was conscious, but only just.

Hugh lifted him up. "He must have pushed himself too hard."

Jaun was surprised. "So you've never seen him fight like that?" he asked.

Hugh shook his head. "We've never seen him fight, period." He took off outside while Goodwitch called an ambulance.

Yang put an hand on my shoulder."He'll be okay. So, anyway, what happened back there? I thought you were a goner!"

Blake answered. "We figured out a way that she could imitate my Semblence using her speed and petals. What you saw was a kind of afterimage." I demonstrated it, speeding behind Yang and leaving a rose copy behind that quickly fell apart.

I was still worried. "Okay, you've seen it, now can we please go after them? I want to make sure I didn't kill Arian."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "That scar looked deep. If it opened up like that, it must have ripped all the way down, maybe even further down than the original." Blake shot her a death glare. "What? It's just an observation." We hurried after them, but couldn't catch up to the ambulance in time.

**How would you rate my fight scene? What about the scar opening? Whatever you think, feel free to review it to me. It really makes my day when I open my email and find a new follower or review. I'll probably be uploading this the Friday after I finished it, so Chapter 3 should come a little sooner. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. If not, sorry. Well, see ya in Chapter 3!**


End file.
